


A Difficult Landing, But A Good Start

by Rivulet027



Series: Crossover Femslash [13]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Force Bond (Star Wars), POV Aisha Campbell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: When Aisha travels to a universe Zordon asks her to protect she meets Ahsoka.
Relationships: Aisha Campbell/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Crossover Femslash [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	A Difficult Landing, But A Good Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



Aisha knows that Zordon tried to prepare her for his old universe, but this isn’t what she expects. There’s an emptiness she’s not ready for. She’s not from this universe, but she understands the darkness and can shield against, the emptiness, on the other hand, is making her reel. It’s the feeling of being connected with her teammates so they can pilot the Megazord together except so many people are just missing. There are minds of people she’s never met that she feels empty without.

Aisha’s still laying on her back, where she landed when she came through the portal. She frowns as she tries to catch her breath. This world is dangerous, especially for warriors of the light. She needs to try and get up, try moving.

There’s rustle and then a woman looks down at her frowning. She’s not human. She’s beautiful. She shines brightly and Aisha feels herself relax slightly. Aisha can’t sense any danger from her. She’s one of the few still left that fill the emptiness, that keep it from being consumed by the dark.

Aisha forces herself to take another slow breath in an effort to calm her racing heart, even if now she’s not sure if it’s racing for reasons other than the unexpected emptiness. The woman look at her is really breathtakingly beautiful.

“You’re not Billy,” Aisha manages.

“No, he was detained, there were…”

“Technical difficulties?” Aisha guesses. She knows Billy and his skill set.

The woman smiles, sharp canines peeking out and Aisha finds herself smiling back. Even with the canines, Aisha doesn’t sense any danger from her.

“I’m a decent mechanic,” the woman informs her. “Billy is just…”

She pauses as if waiting for Aisha to finish her sentence again.

“Morphenomenal,” Aisha suggests. “I’m Aisha.”

“Ahsoka,” the woman tells her. “You and your friends do like that word.”

Aisha laughs. It almost sounds happy, but there’s a hollowness in her tone. She should sit up, should get them moving, should find out more about this universe she’s left her own behind for. There really was only so much Zordon could prepare her for. He tried. He always tries and she’s grateful for that.

Ahsoka reaches down. Her fingers lightly brush over Aisha’s before she touches the lightsaber Aisha’s clutching in her hands. “None of your friends had a lightsaber either. I had to teach them and help them find crystals.”

“It’s why Zordon took longer to train me,” Aisha explains. “We were turned into children and when I was a child I heard one of the crystals he’d brought with him to my world. We were about to start our quests for our Zeo crystals and suddenly there was this crystal that was loud and glowing. I took it to him and asked if mine had been easy to find.”

It had one of the worst and best moments of her life. Zordon’s tone had been somber, losing a Ranger, even if they were moving on with their life isn’t easy, but there a joy in it too. Finding Tanya solidified to Aisha that what Zordon was asking her to do needed to be done. When she’d gotten home she’d thrown herself into learning everything he could teach her about his universe, the one he’d been thrown from when he landed in hers. He taught her how to build a lightsaber and how to use it. She knows he wanted her to be better equipped for the world he’s asking her to protect than the teammates he’s sent before her.

“That must have been difficult,” Ahsoka comments. “To be tasked with picking a replacement and then training to come here.”

Aisha isn’t sure how to explain that it both was and wasn’t difficult. 

“Billy tell you about the Zeo quests?” Aisha guesses.

“He was worried for all of you.”

Aisha nods. It couldn’t have been easy to see them all as children and be stuck as an almost adult.

Ahsoka studies her quietly for a moment, nose scrunching as her brow furrows.

“No,” Aisha protests. “I feel awful. You can’t be looking that cute while I feel this awful.”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. Billy had difficulty adjusting too.”

Aisha snorts and shakes her head, then frowns because she’s still lying flat on her back with Ahsoka leaning over her. She shifts back from Ahsoka so she can sit up. Ahsoka sits down next to her.

“Billy had the whole time turning backwards for everyone but him shenanigans and then he comes here where time moves differently than our world and then he went back. It makes sense he ended up a bit scrambled. I’m just grateful the Aquitians were able to find a way to help him,” Aisha says.

“I’m grateful too. If you’re going to have a difficult time being here we should catch that early.”

“Your world feels empty. I can feel the gaps where the people are supposed to be.”

Ahsoka frowns, then attempts to explain, “It’s either the dead Jedi or the brainwashed clone troopers.”

Aisha manages to keep herself from grimacing. She’s been training for this world: Ahsoka’s words aren’t a surprise.

Ahsoka reaches out slowly and taps her forehead. “May I look?”

Aisha nods. Ahsoka smiles and then Aisha can suddenly feel her smiling. For a moment Aisha feels as if they overlap, but then she can feel Ahsoka sorting through her memory of arriving and what she’s feeling. Ahsoka tilts her head and draws back slowly. 

“None of your friends felt that.”

“I had more training.”

Ahsoka shakes her head. “You’re unique.”

Aisha grins. “So where do we start?”

“Let’s get to my ship first, then try to acclimate getting used to being in each other’s head.”

Aisha tilts her head and accesses. It doesn’t hurt now that she’s got Ahsoka acting as an anchor in this world. She can still feel Ahsoka on the periphery and she can tell that Ahsoka is as attracted to her as she is to Ahsoka. Aisha grins. Ahsoka rolls her eyes but doesn’t shift away or get them moving towards her ship.

“New plan,” Aisha proposes. “If you’re single we kiss first, then go to your ship.”

Ahsoka laughs. The sound sends a thrill through Aisha. She gets the sense Ahsoka doesn’t laugh often. She smiles and shifts closer to Ahsoka, who tilts her head and meets her halfway. Their lips brush. Aisha presses close, one hand cupping Ahsoka’s jaw as they continue to kiss.

Aisha knows there are aspects of this universe she couldn’t learn in her own and that Zordon couldn’t have prepared her for as much as he wanted to. She knows that she’s here to help her new friend resist the Empire and help keep young force sensitive children safe. It’s an overwhelming task, but Aisha knew that when she volunteered. This though, Ashoka’s lips against hers in an unexpected kiss make Aisha smile. She knows her life here won’t be easy, but this is looking like a good start.


End file.
